Purgatory
by fluffybluff
Summary: It was him who always watched Kaoru from the shadows. It was him who would always love her unconditionally. But, why would she run away from him? Will she ever get away from his grasp? A short story.


Disclaimer: I don't own RK…

AN: I would say that this is not a new plot (I mean, more than a dozen stories has a plot like this), but I feel like writing it anyway. It's a short story and you can interpret it any way you want. Anyways, enjoy the fic and don't forget to review! :D

:

**Purgatory**

:

:

Women were the devil's right hand; they were always the downfall of men. They are beautiful, delicate, graceful, but also deceiving. He knew that all along, but he couldn't help it. This one woman, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, she was the one to blame. He did everything, he sacrificed everything for her, but she was still slipping away from his palms.

He knew all about her. Every nook and cranny of her, he would recognize it well. All too well, in fact. He knew that she liked to play with red hair. She liked to feel the strands on her hands, singled them out one by one and pulled them gently, as if she was carefully weaving the most delicate silk. Strand, by strand, by strand.

Then, her hands would caress the golden skin, a pale hue that was kissed by the sun. She would trail down to the scarred cheek, over a blissful expression, towards the nicely structured jawline right under the innocent smile. She liked to make small circles on the rough, shaved chin, and then continued following the blue streaks of vein, from a muscular neck to the south, deeper and lower, and arrived at the chiseled collarbones.

He sighed, still drowning in his thoughts about her. He closed his eyes and caressed his red hair, imagining her soft fingers running around between the layers. He must have gone crazy from craving her more as the days went by.

Yes, she was the devil's creation, teasing and deceiving every living cell in his body.

"Oh…" said a soft voice. He turned around and saw her by the door. She pressed her lips together and turned pale, looking at the red haired man in front of her. She looked surprised to see the man who broke into her room, but she seemed to get over it quickly, as if it was all make sense and she had expected it to happen. He looked at her up and down. There was something so delicious about that frightened face, and he was trying hard to hide the hunger within him.

If only she was his. If only.

"Kaoru. My beautiful princess." He greeted her shortly. His sun-like eyes were glowing, following the curves of her figure. She looked at him reluctantly, there was something she knew well in those eyes.

"What… What are you… doing here?" Kaoru asked him weakly with a trembling voice. He smirked at her and looked around the closed room. It was a small, simple room with only a hint of femininity, but still very comfortable and nice. The books were labeled "Kaoru" and lined up neatly in the small rack. The vanity table was barren; only occupied by a bottle of perfume, two kinds of lipstick, and a big tub of sunblock. She wasn't the feminine type, even though she wasn't exactly a tomboy either. He knew for a fact that she liked convenience and a really frank and brave person, even though those personalities was not reflected by the timid and scared girl standing in front of him now. His smirk widened.

"You moved to a new place, so I decided to visit." He said lightly while his eyes were touring around the room, ignoring her horrified look. "You have a nice room. Simple and cozy." He added calmly. He then picked up a small photo frame and scrutinized it. He shook his head with a small amused smile plastered on his face while looking at the picture in the frame; a picture of Kaoru hugging a certain redhead he was quite familiar with. Kaoru stared at him, fright reflected from her eyes.

"I… I have a… A boyfriend… So pleas-"she couldn't finish her sentence as he touched her lips with his index finger, gesturing her to stop talking. He then traced her face with his cold fingers, causing her to shiver a little. He trailed down and stopped at her left hand behind the back. He yanked the cellphone she was hiding.

"Who are you calling now, dear Kaoru? We're talking here… You could at least respect me by paying attention to me when I'm talking." He said mockingly. He grabbed Kaoru's shoulders and slowly made her sit on the bed. He sat beside her and sighed. "You didn't tell me you moved to a new apartment. I had to ask around to find out." He said softly, but Kaoru could feel an unpleasant chill sent down to her spine as he spoke. She gulped slowly.

"I… I'm sorry…" She said. It was the only answer she could think of. He snorted.

"Oh. Sorry for what, princess…? Don't worry about that, I could always find you. I just need to ask around a little." He said lightly. He looked at the bed, and stumbled across a black crumpled cloth. He picked it up. It was a shirt, and it was definitely too big for her. He glared at the shirt.

"This isn't yours, is it?" He asked. Kaoru pressed her lips, preventing her from trembling even more. He threw away the shirt on the floor.

"Your boyfriend's?" He asked again. Kaoru looked away. His smirk faded away.

This woman, she was supposed to be his. Instead, she tainted herself with other man's touch.

She was tainted.

Tainted.

He had to do something to save her.

"Poor little girl, you have to be saved… Don't worry, I'm here…" He said while caressing her cheek with his rough hands. Kaoru bit her lips and tried hard to hold in her tears. She moved to the end of the bed, where her shinai was kept safely. When she reached the end of the bed, she stood up and grabbed the shinai, and pointed it towards him.

"Please… Please leave…" She said, trembling with fear while still in guarding position with her shinai. He laughed and shook his head.

"You really think that you can beat me in kendo?" He asked. Kaoru charged an attack, but he easily caught the shinai and dropped it on the floor. He grabbed Kaoru's arm and pinned her down on the bed. Kaoru started sobbing, and he sighed.

"I love you, Kaoru. I'm the only one who can love you the most. You told me off, yet I'm still by your side. You killed me, I came back to stay with you. You like that red haired man, I changed myself to him. You are tainted, yet I still love you. Let me help you. Let me get that beast scent off you. Let me purge you, so you become the pure little girl you were once. Let me make you mine, my one and only beautiful princess…" He said. Kaoru sobbed harder, but then became quiet when he gestured her to stop crying. Those eyes, who were always watching her every little movement, reflected the abnormality beyond her comprehension. He was like a beast, his stares were wild, and Kaoru became too weak to fight him, because she knew he could do anything to satisfy his hunger. He was no longer human.

"Please… Help… Kenshin…" She whispered as he ripped her shirt open. He ran his tongue all over her neck, tracing her veins, and bit them hard. Kaoru gasped as the pain stung her together with her fresh blood, coming out of the holes near her shoulder. Those eyes became crazier; he had turned into a beast. Merciless and savage.

"Kenshin…" She called again as he pinned her hands harder until they turned purple. He ripped off her skirt and her underwear, leaving her bare and cold.

"Beautiful princess… You're tainted by another man's touch, but I'll save you. Don't worry. I will purge you. I will purge you." He said with his low, hoarse voice. Everything he said sounded more like grunts now. He took off his pants and then pressed his body onto hers. Kaoru realized what he was going to do and jerked violently and shrieked loudly.

"NO! Please NOOOO! KENSHIN! KENSHIN! HELP! HELP ME KENSHIIIIIINN!" Kaoru screamed as he forced himself into her.

"Princess… Beautiful princess… Don't worry. We'll be together like before… I love you… I love you…" He whispered with his sore voice as he overpowered the helpless girl under his grasp.

**OOOOO**

Kaoru woke up with cold sweat all over her body. She was naked, and her body was sore. She sat down and looked around. She was in her room, even though everything was messier than usual. She gasped in horror as her mind became clearer about what happened earlier. She trembled and sobbed.

"Kaoru? Why are you crying?" Asked a voice. She looked up and saw a red headed guy standing up in front of the door with a breakfast tray. As usual, he was wearing his old training pants and his hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Kenshin…?" She called, almost choke at her own breath. He sighed and put the tray on the side table next to her.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked, his amber eyes shined with anxiety. Kaoru pressed her lips together. That thing she experienced, was it just a nightmare? It was horrifying, vivid and she could even feel the sore until now.

"What happened? Why am I naked? Did something happen to me?" She asked him. He frowned.

"You're asking me why you're naked? Did you not remember last night? Or did I just go ahead and rape you last night?" He asked, a little unsure. Kaoru swallowed.

"We made love. And that's why my body feels a little sore now." She concluded. He chuckled.

"Yes we did. Just like any other night we spent together." He replied.

"Just like any other night… You're right. We made love, just like any other night we spent together…" Kaoru said, imitating him. He touched her cheek softly and kissed her. She smiled as she watched him spreading some jam onto her bread.

"Ne, Kenshin? Aren't you supposed to work right now?" She asked. He frowned.

"Work? And leaving you alone? I'm not leaving you, my beautiful princess. Never." He said happily while putting the bread back on the plate. Kaoru felt a chill down her spine, but then he smiled at her and caressed her softly, and she managed to shrug off the weird feelings she had when she saw him. Kaoru smiled as she put her head on his chest. With the smell of the toasted bread, strawberry jam, and freshly brewed coffee, everything is alright now in her world.

Or, is it?


End file.
